


There's No Place I'd Rather Be

by CrazyBatLady



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBatLady/pseuds/CrazyBatLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unintended walk in the rain has some surprisingly pleasant outcomes</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place I'd Rather Be

“This is your fault, you know.”

“How is this m-m-my fault?”

The Spine sighed, a trickle of steam escaping his mouth as he tramped through yet another puddle, leading the group of three down the rather soggy road. The Spine had Rabbit by the hand, who was in turn leading The Jon. The brass robot was great fun, stamping in the pools of water by the roadside and generally slowing the others down.

“If you had just kept quiet, that driver wouldn’t have dumped us in the middle of nowhere in a rainstorm! Now we have to get back to the mansion on foot and I have no idea how far that is.”

“W-Well, it wasn’t my f-fault that guy couldn’t take a joke. That one about the cowboy and the one-legged horse was classic!”

“Okay, I’m not in the mood for arguing. You two are going to suffer from all this water if you don’t get dried off soon.”

The tallest robot looked up to the sky, wiping the pouring rain water off his face with his free hand. There was no sign of it letting up: there was a thick blanket of dark grey clouds as far as the eye could see, drenching the surrounding fields. The air was thick with the smell of rainwater mixed with soil, and the sound of the heavy patter as it hit the road.

“There doesn’t seem to be any sign of lightning, so that’s a good sign. If only there were some shelter near around here somewhere…” the Spine pondered, scanning around for even a tree or shed. Nothing. Bother.

The three walked in silence for a while, the Spine and Rabbit both somewhat tense. They were a comical sight (if anyone else had been there) with the tallest at the front and smallest at the back, smart looking clothes completely sodden. After a while, the copper and silver bots could hear a small tune coming from behind them. It was The Jon, taking up the rear, singing a little tune as he put his foot into another puddle. His curls were all but made curlier by the weather, becoming something of an afro, his hat the only thing keeping it under control.

“W-What are you so happy about, Jon?” Rabbit asked, honestly somewhat confused at his brother’s behaviour.

“I dunno. What’s there to be sad about? I’m out with my two best buddies with all these brilliant puddles to splash in. I hardly ever get to do this!”

The Jon demonstrated by letting go of Rabbit’s hand and running over to jump in the biggest puddle he could see. He came back over and took his brother’s hand again, smiling from ear to ear. Rabbit’s face broke into a similar grin.

“Yeah…I guess you’re right. Hey, do you mind singing that tune again? It sounded good.”

The Jon nodded enthusiastically, and started singing again.

“Out in the rain,

Out in the sun…”

As he sang, Rabbit quickly picked up on the lyrics. Soon, they were both singing the song loudly at the top of their voiceboxes, the rain only a minor thought.

“There is no place I’d rather beee-eeee…”

The Spine didn’t say anything. He only smiled, listening to the other two sing their hearts out as he lead them along that lonely road, making the weather seem far more pleasant and the search for shelter less of a chore. The air resounded with song, splashing and something that you couldn’t quite put a name to.

That is, unless, you’ve been for a walk out in the rain with friends.


End file.
